Foreign Relations of J Andres
Category:J Andres =Opening the Doors with SPEED= In early July 2007, Adrik Annan helped to develop SPEED, the Standard Protocols for Embassy Establishment Declaration, which permited the construction of Embassies within J Andres. The goal of the declaration was to allow J Andres to manage international foreign affairs on its own instead of always through the NADC. SPEED The Commune of the Nation of J Andres Resolution 2007-0102 Standard Protocols for Embassy Establishment Declaration Article I. Short Title This legislation may be referred to as the Standard Protocols for Embassy Establishment, or “SPEED.” Article II. Embassy Establishment A request for an embassy in J Andres must be approved by the Minister of Foreign Affairs. Once approved by the Minister, the foreign nation must agree to all terms outlined in Article III. Once foreign nation signs “SPEED” then they shall be granted land to have an embassy constructed. Article III. Terms of Establishment Embassy is established according to the Standard Protocols stated in “SPEED” and in good hopes of fostering continued understanding, peace, and improved relations between the two nations. Established Ambassador and J Andres officials may request an audience with one another at any time and this request should be granted to the fullest capability. Section I. Embassy Staff Foreign Entity may send one ambassador to their embassy. Embassy personnel are never to exceed fifty persons; this includes the ambassador, diplomats, aides, assistants, security, and all else not mentioned. Security staff of the embassy may possess small firearms (handguns) while on embassy territory. Foreign nationals may not possess firearms when outside embassy territory. Section II. Extraterritoriality of Embassies Embassies are considered to be land of foreign entity. J Andres personnel may only enter Embassy ground with permission from the established ambassador. Section III. Diplomatic Immunity and Right to Expel Only the established ambassador from the foreign entity may receive diplomatic immunity. The government of J Andres reserves the right to expel any foreign national from J Andres territory. Said expelled nationals may reside in the embassy or may be transported out of J Andres. Any foreign nationals without diplomatic immunity may be prosecuted to the full extent of J Andres law. Section IV. Diplomatic Vehicles Foreign entity is permitted to bring three vehicles and one helicopter to J Andres. All vehicles must be properly registered with the Department of Foreign Affairs. Section V. Revocation of Embassy and Diplomatic Rights The nation of J Andres reserves the right to close the embassy at any time. If the embassy is closed in this manner, all diplomatic staff will be peacefully returned to foreign entity via secured jet in a peaceful manner. Article VI. Land Claims In a small world with numerous nations it is understandable that borders will cross and that territories may be considered under the control of both countries. Both nations recognize that each nation has the authority to rule within its borders, even where they overlap. Any nation that opens an embassy with J Andres, recognizes the land claims of J Andres. If an independent nation falls within the borders of J Andres, it must recognize that J Andres has shared domain over the territory. Signed, President Benjamin Richards, Head of State Minister Adrik Annan, Foreign Affairs Minister Leo Aragi, Commune President =Active Diplomatic Missions= Crimea Iso Embassy in Endor Cuidad]] Embassy in Rostovi Corner]] Gandi Ambassador to J Andres: Joseph Yuri J Andres Ambassador to Gandi: Erin DiBlassi Location of Gandi Embassy: Six Embassy Circle, Endor Cuidad Location of J Andres Embassy: Rostovi Corner, Crimea Iso The relation between Crimea Iso and J Andres began as a relationship between their news agencies, the Crimea Iso Times and the Anchor Times. The two news organizations agreed in a partnership and J Andres offered an embassy exchange as well. The embassies were exchanged around the time the J Andres Federation of Industry came into existance. Crimea Iso supported the J Andres government in their mission to have the Federation cease existance. Gandi Embassy in Endor Cuidad]] Embassy in Gandi]] Gandi Ambassador to J Andres: Toni Cipri J Andres Ambassador to Gandi: Steven Fiskollo Location of Gandi Embassy: Four Embassy Circle, Endor Cuidad Location of J Andres Embassy: Gandi Shortly after the conclusion of the Macacan Conflict, President Danish of Gandi, a member nation of the League of Extraordinary, reacted positively to the J Andres military conflicts in the area. Gandi became an ally and Foreign Affairs Minister Adrik Annan suggested the possibility of an embassy exchange. The two leaders also agreed to a general treaty of optional assistance. Kashlinkov Embassy in New Novograd]] Kashlinkov Ambassador to J Andres: No Ambassador J Andres Ambassador to Kashlinkov: Peter Schuler Location of Kashlinkov Embassy: No Embassy Established Location of J Andres Embassy: New Novograd As Adrik Annan continued to expand J Andres' foreign relations, he applied for an embassy in the Norden Vieren nation of The Federal Republic of Kashlinkov. Kashlinkov also quickly established the embassy for J Andres within the capital city. Legendria Embassy in Endor Cuidad]] Embassy in Freedom City]] Legendria Ambassador to J Andres: Rozario Victor J Andres Ambassador to Legendria: Frank Carpio Location of Legendria Embassy: Three Embassy Circle, Endor Cuidad Location of J Andres Embassy: No 512, Garden of Peace, Freedom City The nation of Legendria took the initiativeRelease from Adrian Powell, Legendria Minister of Foreign Affairs to establish and embassy in Endor Cuidad with foreign affairs and constructed an embassy for J Andres in August. J Andres presented an offer for Legendria to construct an embassy within Endor Cuidad and this offer was taken up in September. A formal lunch consisting of pizza and sandwiches comprised most of the opening ceremonies, as well as a small military parade by the J Andres Military. New Arundel Embassy in Endor Cuidad]] Embassy in Paris]]New Arundel Ambassador to J Andres: Christina Bonaparte J Andres Ambassador to New Arundel: Ron Ellsbury Location of New Arundel Embassy: Two Embassy Circle, Endor Cuidad Location of J Andres Embassy: Chateau de Christian, Paris Foreign Relations between the nations of New Arundel and J Andres began on August 8. For a long period of time, the two nations had admired each others history and heritage. After SPEED, New Arundel contacted J Andres on the establishment of an Embassy. New Arundel permitted J Andres to use the Chateau de Christian, a luxurious mansion in the Royal district of Paris, the capital city. Foreign Relations flourished and New Arundel gave land to J Andres, to begin a colony on Gaea which would become the J Andres Federation of Atlantic States. Transvaal Embassy in Endor Cuidad]] Embassy in Pretoria]]Transvaal Ambassador to J Andres: Johan Colbus J Andres Ambassador to Transvaal: Mickey Bethesda Location of Transvaal Embassy: Five Embassy Circle, Endor Cuidad Location of J Andres Embassy: Pretoria Foreign Relations between the nations of Transvaal and J Andres officially commenced with the exchange of embassies on December 22nd, 2007. However, neither nation was a stranger to the world stage. Minister Adrik Annan was excited to initiate a formal diplomatic mission to Transvaal and sent his Deputy Minister, and former Minister of Foreign Affairs, Mickey Bethesda to serve as the ambassador. Bethesda served as Foreign Affairs Minister under Josef Mercton, but was replaced during the Communist Red Revolt. Veniciana Embassy in Endor Cuidad]] Embassy in Meleroma]] Veniciana Ambassador to J Andres: Lucas Cureton J Andres Ambassador to Veniciana: Frank Carpio Location of Veniciana Embassy: One Embassy Circle, Endor Cuidad Location of J Andres Embassy: Meleroma The Nation of Veniciana was the first nation to reply to Adrik Annan's requestRelease from Sarah Roetah, Veniciana Minister of Foreign Affairs authorizing the construction of an embassy within Endor Cuidad. An Embassy in Endor Cuidad was quickly constructed. Veniciana's ambassador is Lucas Cureton. J Andres has designated Frank Carpio as the official ambassador to Veniciana. The J Andres embassy was given to J Andres at the opening ceremonies for the Veniciana Embassy. The Venicianan Embassy in Endor Cuidad was opened on August 9th, with a state dinner hosted by Josef I and President Ben Richards. The opening of this first embassy marked the beginning of an agressive foreign policy. =Former Diplomatic Missions= Grand Duchy Finland Embassy in Helsinki]] Grand Duchy of Finland Ambassador to J Andres: No Ambassador J Andres Ambassador to Grand Duchy of Finland: Jessica Roblen Location of Grand Duchy of Finland Embassy: No Embassy Established Location of J Andres Embassy: Helsinki During Minister Annan's Globalization phase, he submitted embassy requests to numerous nations, one of those nations being The Grand Duchy of Finland. The embassy in Helsinki was opened quickly. At the time of the opening of the embassy, The Grand Duchy was actually mourning the passing of their Grand Duke and the embassy opened with little fanfare. Shortly after, the Grand Duchy of Finland became known as the Republic of Finland. The Finland Diplomatic Mission was ended in December 2007 after the nation ceased to exist. =Notes=